Ham an' Cheese!
by Merea
Summary: my brother had to much sugar... but i think it's funny as hell!


Disclaimer: Stephen doesn't need one...  
  
Ham an' Cheese Chapter one: The death of Jingle  
  
Ok if you like Jingle then you probably shouldn't read this! My little brother is kinda sick and I'm just typing, it's his story! Even if it's kinda sick I think it's funny as hell! Well enjoy my brother's first fic! Oh and just to let you know he's only 10! So please don't flame!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jingle comes into the meadow that the ham hams are playing in, his is riding his friend; Onkeyz the pig  
  
(A/N yeah... Herbert kinda... umm... was eaten by the evil piggies!)  
  
"Hey Ham hams!" "Hey Jingle" they said back "So the lamb is at the field again, when his farmer is drawing manga's?"  
  
" Hicka?" they all said "Hey ham an' cheese" "Hamtaro..." Hamtaro replied trying his best not to hurt Jingle, "Do you have a lighter? 'Cause I need some smoken love!" "Umm. no, and what have you been drinking?"  
  
(A/N Ok this is PG 13 for a reason! He may only be 10 but he has a vary sick mind, he plays age of empire, and likes to kill defenseless sheep! On age of empire not real life! If you sued you'd probably only get two bucks so you'd be losing money so I wouldn't sue!)  
  
"Donno but It's not your pee!" "I should hope so..." "So... Ham an' eggs do you got any liquor?" "You really have been drinking..." he said while sweat dropping.  
  
Then suddenly Howdy puts on a corn cop outfit, "Hehe look at me I'm a pretty princes-" and that was all he said before Onkeyz ate him...  
  
(A/N This is my brothers story not mine! Please doesn't sue!)  
  
Then suddenly boss gets really fat! Thanks to Stephen's APSD! And squashes Dexter! Poor, poor Dexter, Hey now no one will fight over Pashmeana! Good things do happen in odd and strangely possessed ways!  
  
Then Oxnard can't find his sunflower seed and goes cannibalistic and eats Pashmeana and his left hand... then he finds his sunflower seed and goes back to normal! But he wonders where his left hand went...  
  
"Kay that was weird..." Hamtaro said, "hey ham an' bacon" jingle called "hey Onkeyz he's talking about you!" Hamtaro whispered to Onkeyz. "ONKEYZ!" then he tossed jingle up in the air and ate him!  
  
Then Hamtaro turns Onkeyz into bacon, and then Oxnard loses his sunflower seed again and eats him...  
  
Then Oxnard finds his seed AGAIN! Hamtaro saw that Oxnard is a cannibal and runs away with Bejou, Oxnard loses his sunflower seed AGAIN! And eats boss.  
  
(A/N what a happy ending Ey? Too bad it isn't the ending)  
  
Since there was only a few more ham hams left courtesy of Oxnard, Boss and Onkeyz, and they decided they wanted to hold a karoke contest, Oxnard loses the karoke contest AND his sunflower seed.  
  
(A/N oh and we all know what happens next... we should hold bets on who will live the longest! Yes I'm hanging around my brother and other sick people way to much... hey lets make the rest of the fic survivor literally they have to try and live while Oxnard runs lose... that should be interesting... and very short... and not making a sequel...)  
  
He ate Laura... too bad... and Hamtaro said " Oxnard I'm gunna kill you!" and Oxnard said "Not if I eat you ham an' cheese!" Then Hamtaro got really mad and got a butcher knife and stabbed Oxcart's fat belly to death...  
  
Then they had a party cause Hamtaro saved them... or did he?  
  
Merea: Okay... that was weird, odd, cannibalistic, and scary and it's not over either! Well anyway if you like this kinda story... my brother will be writing more... that's right he's writing some of it himself! And he's only 10! So please don't flame give him credit! How many kids at age 10 write decent fics? Anyway lets have a vote shall we? Should this be Random and insane or Survival of the fittest... 0.o okay so that saying kinda doesn't work since (boss is dead) Oxnard is the fattest... but oh well it still works does it not?  
  
Stephen: sorry that I suck at writing, but I'm just trying to get my idea's down like Mary said I should... I hope that I'll write with more detail and stuff (yes Mary is writing what I'm saying not me typing but I typed some of the story!) oh and in like two years or something I'm gunna have my own account! And write! Hopefully better then I do now! ...Hey! I didn't say that!  
  
Mary: anyway please review this is his first fic! And he's only 10; you can give pointers and stuff but please don't be too harsh... okay? Well JA!  
  
Stephen: yah what she said! 


End file.
